1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self-adhesive labels for displaying useful information about an object to which the label is affixed. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a self-adhesive label in which the label defines a pocket with the object to which it is affixed and in which the label defines a slot communicating with the pocket to permit the insertion of a card into the pocket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Self-adhesive labels for displaying useful information about an object to which one or more of the labels are affixed are generally known in the art. For example, with reference to FIG. 1, many libraries affix a self-adhesive label xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d to an inside surface of a front cover xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d of each library book xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d to identify, for example, the name of the library, the title of the book xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d and the so-called xe2x80x9cDewey Decimalxe2x80x9d classification number of the book. Labeling each book xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d of a library""s inventory in this manner, then, facilitates efficient storage and retrieval of any book from among the large number of other books typically superintended by the library. Because libraries often customize the information to be printed on each label, xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d, it is further desirable to provide such a label which can be printed with variable information by conventional office printing equipment, such as a laser printer.
A label xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d of the style typically used by a library to identify the book xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d to which the label xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d is affixed often includes indicia whereby a library patron borrowing the book is reminded of the date before which the book must be returned to the library. For example, referring again to FIG. 1, the label xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d may include an upper portion having a grid xe2x80x9cGxe2x80x9d printed thereon, whereby a library clerk uses one or more cells xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d of the grid xe2x80x9cGxe2x80x9d to stamp or hand-write the return date of the book therein. The label xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d may be reused each time a library patron borrows the book to remind the patron borrowing the book when the book must be returned to the library. Once all cells xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d of the grid have been used, either the used label xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d is removed from the book xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d and a fresh label is affixed to the book xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d in its place, or the fresh label is superimposed over the used label xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d. Each time a fresh label is to be affixed to a book, the useful information, such as the library name and that book""s particular title and classification number, must be printed on the label before the label is affixed to the book xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d. It is therefore desirable to provide a label for displaying useful information about an object to which the label is affixed, wherein a plurality of xe2x80x9cstockxe2x80x9d labels are provided suitable for individual customization of each.
Commonly a library monitors which books of its inventory are currently being borrowed by its patrons by providing a removable check-out card xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d for each book xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d, wherein the check-out card xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d includes useful information relating to the book xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d for which it is provided, such as, for example, the name of the library, the name of the book xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d and the so-called xe2x80x9cDewey Decimalxe2x80x9d classification number of the book xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d. Typically, each book""s check-out card xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d is placed within a pocket xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d formed adjacent the inside surface of the book""s front cover xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d and removed by the clerk prior to releasing the book xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d to a patron wishing to borrow it. A review of all cards xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d which have been removed from books xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d, then, indicates the quantity (and identities) of all books xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d which have been borrowed from the library by its patrons.
With additional reference to FIGS. 2 and 3, an item-receiving pocket xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d typical of those known in the art is formed from a planar sheet of foldable material xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d, such as cardstock, having first and second planar surfaces xe2x80x9cS1xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cS2xe2x80x9d, respectively. The planar sheet xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d includes first and second side flaps xe2x80x9cF1xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cF2xe2x80x9d, respectively, which are inwardly foldable over first and second side fold lines xe2x80x9cY1xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cY2xe2x80x9d, respectively, and a lower flap xe2x80x9cF3xe2x80x9d which is upwardly foldable over a third fold line xe2x80x9cY3xe2x80x9d, such that the second planar surface xe2x80x9cS2xe2x80x9d of each flap xe2x80x9cF1xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cF2xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cF3xe2x80x9d is foldable over the second planar surface xe2x80x9cS2xe2x80x9d of a center portion xe2x80x9cMcxe2x80x9d of the planar sheet xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d. The first planar surface xe2x80x9cS1xe2x80x9d of each flap xe2x80x9cF1xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cF2xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cF3xe2x80x9d is adhesively affixable to the inside surface of the front cover xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d of the book xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d, thereby forming a pocket xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d between the inside surface of the book cover xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d and the second planar surface xe2x80x9cS2xe2x80x9d of the planar sheet xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d. The card xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d is thereby removably received within the pocket xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d and contained within the book xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d until such time as the clerk removes the card xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d. It is therefore even further desirable to provide a label for displaying information about an object to which the label is affixed, wherein the label includes means for receiving items, such as library book check-out cards.
Moreover, the size, shape and geometry of the planar sheet xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d used to form the prior art item-receiving pocket xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d is not suited for passing the planar sheet xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d through conventional office printing equipment, and particularly, through conventional non-impact printers, such as laser printers or the like. A library using the planar sheet xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d, then, finds it difficult to use the item-receiving pocket xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d as a means of displaying information. It is therefore desirable to provide a label for displaying information about an object to which the label is affixed, wherein the label includes means for receiving items, such as library book check-out cards, and wherein the label can be printed with variable information by conventional office printing equipment, such as a laser printer.
The present invention is for a self-adhesive label for displaying useful information about an object to which the label is affixed. The label is formed with a face layer constructed out of heavy paper, such as cardstock, and having a first planar surface which is suitable to receive printed indicia thereon. An adhesive layer coats a second planar surface of the face layer and includes a pocket-forming window therein, which is in communication with a slot in the face layer, and adhesively affixes the face layer to the object. The pocket-forming window defines an item-receiving pocket between the object and the face layer, wherein the item-receiving pocket is accessible through the slot, for example, to removably insert a card therein. A sheet of labels is also provided having two or more labels thereon, wherein each of the two or more labels are removable from the sheet for individual use thereof.
A label according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a face layer having a first planar surface and a second planar surface, the face layer having a slit therein; and, an adhesive layer superimposed over the second planar surface of the face layer to adhesively affix at least a portion of the face layer to the object so as to define an item-receiving pocket between the object and the face layer, the item-receiving pocket being in communication with the slit.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a label for displaying useful information about an object to which the label is affixed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a label for displaying useful information about an object to which the label is affixed, wherein conventional office printing equipment, such as a laser printer, may be used to print the useful information onto the label.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a label for displaying useful information about an object to which the label is affixed, wherein a plurality of xe2x80x9cstockxe2x80x9d labels are provided suitable for individual customization of each.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a label for displaying useful information about an object to which the label is affixed, wherein the label includes means for receiving items, such as library book check-out cards, therein.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a label for displaying information about an object to which the label is affixed, wherein the label includes means for receiving items, such as library book check-out cards, and wherein the label can be printed with variable information by conventional office printing equipment, such as a laser printer.
These and additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those reasonably skilled in the art from the description which follows, and may be realized by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims appended hereto.